


Fictober 2018 Day 21: Masquerade

by Piensodemasiado



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/F, First Meeting, Fluff, Luxury, Masquerade Ball, Opulence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piensodemasiado/pseuds/Piensodemasiado
Summary: Entonces, la chica, como si supiera que Rosé la miraba, a pesar de los metros que las separaban, la miró de vuelta. Los ojos que se veían oscurecidos tras el antifaz de encaje tenían un deje felino. Escondían un enigma que daba valor a Rosé para no apartar la vista. La siguió con la mirada por toda la habitación. Se trataba de un desafío casi animal, cómo la chica caminaba perezosamente entre los invitados, rodeando a Rosé, que definitivamente se sentía la presa.





	Fictober 2018 Day 21: Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> BITCH ME EN-CAN-TA ESTE TEMA ENJOY!

La razón por la que Rosé dejó de prestar atención a la aburrida conversación, fue un movimiento que captó por el rabillo del ojo, que le hizo girar el rostro para aumentar su campo de visión. Se trataba de una elegante figura, que bajaba, vestida con un entallado traje negro, las grandes escaleras de oro que presidían el gran salón de baile. La chica bajaba los escalones con una suavidad surrealista, como si no pisara el suelo, y sus dedos se deslizaban por la ornamentada barandilla, como si estuviera acariciando un rostro amado. Rosé sintió como si el tiempo se parase.

Entonces, la chica, como si supiera que Rosé la miraba, a pesar de los metros que las separaban, la miró de vuelta. Los ojos que se veían oscurecidos tras el antifaz de encaje tenían un deje felino. Escondían un enigma que daba valor a Rosé para no apartar la vista. La siguió con la mirada por toda la habitación. Se trataba de un desafío casi animal, cómo la chica caminaba perezosamente entre los invitados, rodeando a Rosé, que definitivamente se sentía la presa. Esa chica la tenía comiendo de su mano de pura curiosidad, y lo sabía.

\- Rosé, querida, ¿me estas escuchando?

Rosé salió del trance, apartando la mirada para dirigirla a su padre, que había colocado una mano suavemente en su cintura encorsetada. Había una reprimenda no hablada en su inocente pregunta. Rosé estaba allí para acompañar a su padre y asentir sumisa ante los cumplidos que todos sus compañeros de trabajo desearan hacerle. No era su plan ideal, pero ya estaba acostumbrada. Su padre siempre había sido alguien importante, y en cuanto ella cumplió la mayoría de edad, como heredera legítima del imperio empresarial de su familia, debía empezar a hacer acto de presencia.

Era es la razón por la que esa noche había estrenado el lujoso vestido que había parecido en su habitación esa mañana. Era un precioso ejemplar de la colección inspirada en la era Victoriana de Alexander McQueen, que se enlazaba alrededor de su cuerpo, frunciéndose en la cintura y cayendo pesadamente por sus piernas. La parte que más le gustaba del estilismo eran las millones de flores en tonos rosados y champán que ornamentaban todo el traje, empezando en sus hombros, y bajando hasta el suelo. Y, por supuesto, la máscara a juego. 

\- Discúlpame, padre – contestó, sonriendo en reverencia al resto de personas de la conversación -, tengo que ausentarme unos segundos. Volveré enseguida.

Inclinándose ante el resto de los hombres, se dio por excusada y se alejó de allí, ignorando la severa mirada de su padre. Comenzando a vagar por el enorme salón, Rosé no pudo evitar buscar con la mirada a la chica de antes. Normalmente, procuraba interaccionar con el menor número de personas posible en eventos como aquel, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse cautivada por la visión que se había aparecido ante ella. Había algo que la empujaba que querer hablar con esa chica, saber algo más de ella, aparte de su intimidante presencia.

Cuando por fin la encontró, estaba hablando con un hombre en una de las habitaciones contiguas al gran salón. La observó por unos segundos hasta que le devolvió la mirada, una sonrisa divertida dibujándose en sus labios cuando la reconoció. Rosé le sonrió de vuelta y continuó caminando hasta llegar a la siguiente sala, que estaba   
significantemente más vacía. El mensaje estaba claro.

“Ven”.

\- No recuerdo haberte visto antes por aquí.

Rosé se giró cuando escuchó la rasgada voz. La chica era aún más impresionante de cerca. Sus ojos estaban delineados de negro, a juego con la delicada tela del semitransparente antifaz que cubría la mitad superior de su rostro. Su boca era pequeña y sus labios gruesos, y pintados de un tono de carmín rojo carmesí. Su voz hacía que a Rosé le costara controlar sus nervios. 

\- Debe ser porque no suelo venir a estas fiestas – confesó, tratando de enmascarar lo inexperta que se sentía al hablar con gente tan atractiva.

La chica sonrió, mirándola unos segundos sin decir nada, como su pudiera ver dentro de su alma. Cuando terminó lo que Rosé sólo podía definir como un análisis en profundidad de sus ojos, la chica miró las manos vacías de Rosé.

\- Te conseguiré algo para beber. Puedes esperarme en el balcón, es el sitio más tranquilo para conversar – dijo, señalando otro arco al fondo del cuarto, que debía llevar al exterior -. Soy Jennie, por cierto.

\- Rosé.

Jennie sonrió una última vez, y desapareció por el lugar por el que había venido, regalando a Rosé la fantástica imagen de su descubierta espalda bañada por la cascada que era su abundante melena color chocolate. Rosé no sabía que esperar de Jennie cuando apareció en el balcón y se sentó a su lado en un banco que tenía vistas a los grandes jardines. Desde luego no había esperado que fuera tan fácil conversar con ella. 

La chica le contó sobre su familia, que era la dueña del lugar; y le habló de todos los bailes del estilo a los debía asistir. Rosé se identificaba con ella, sin duda, al haberse tenido que tragar incontables eventos también. Sin embargo, Jennie parecía más sabia, o quizás más experimentada, cuando miraba con triste cansancio a los ojos de Rosé, y le confesaba que ella lo que en realidad amaba era cantar. Rosé deseó poder oírla y así se lo dijo, haciendo a Jennie sonrojarse por primera vez en toda la noche.

Rosé sentía cómo se enamoraba a cada segundo.

Pasaban las horas, y Rosé sospechaba que podía pasar toda su vida escuchando a Jennie hablar sobre el mundo, y hablándole sobre lo que era su mundo. Después de largos paseos por los interminables jardines, las dos se miraron con pena. Sabían que era hora de volver al salón, a la realidad. Que su pequeña escapada, por divertida que hubiera sido, debía acabar. Rosé no quería ni imaginar la bronca que le echaría su padre en cuanto subieran al coche para marcharse.

Una vez subieron las escaleras que las llevaron de vuelta al balcón, comprobaron que sus sospechas eran ciertas, pues apenas había nadie ya en el interior. El corazón de Rosé dio un vuelco al fijarse en el enorme reloj que adornaba el arco por el que se accedía de nuevo al salón, y ver que eran cerca de las cinco de la madrugada.

\- ¿Es tan tarde? – exclamó – Realmente tengo que irme. Mi padre me va a matar.

Jennie la cogió suavemente de la mano y la miró a los ojos.

\- ¿Volveré a verte pronto?

Rosé no podía creer que lo que escuchaba en el tono de la chica fuera timidez. Sonrió con ternura.

\- Me aseguraré de ello – prometió, acariciando los dedos de Jennie con suavidad entre los suyos.

Con su otra mano, Jennie trazó un camino desde la cintura de Rosé hasta bajar por su falda, acariciando las preciosas flores de su vestido. Rosé sintió un tirón, que le hizo abrir los ojos, alarmada. Jennie solo sonrió con malicia, con la flor que había arrancado entre sus dedos.

\- Así me acordaré de ti mientras tanto.

Rosé no pudo evitar sonreír también. Con cuidado, puso su mano en el rostro de Jennie y se inclinó, hasta dejar un beso en su sien. Cuando se separó, Jennie tenía los ojos cerrados, así que aprovechó para retirar el antifaz de su rostro.

\- Yo me quedaré esto entonces – se burló, haciendo un ovillo con la delicada tela de encaje y guardándosela en el escote.

Como despedida, Jennie le devolvió el beso, retirando el anaranjado cabello de Rosé y rozando sus labios con la delicada piel de su cuello, cubriéndolo después para que nadie viera la huella de carmín rojo. Esa noche, cuando llegó a casa, lo primero que hizo Rosé fue pegar el delicado antifaz en el espejo de su tocador, el adhesivo haciendo que se quedase en la superficie sin problema. En sus días venideros, Rosé vería el antifaz cada mañana al despertarse, y se acordaría de la promesa que le hizo a Jennie, entre rosas y música clásica, esa noche de finales de Noviembre.


End file.
